Peterljr
Peterljr is a pirate on all seven oceans, but primarily on the Viridian Ocean. He is the captain of Imperial Viridian. He is a blockade navigator primarily on the Viridian Ocean but also navigates on Sage and Hunter. Contributions and Awards Viridian Ocean * Captain of Imperial Viridian * Blockade navigator * Senior member of the Onyx Greeting Association * Former prince of Imperial Coalition (November 2005 - November 2006) * Former governor of (Approx. May 2006 - November 2006) * Former owner of Onyx Geological Survey on Ansel Island * Former owner of El Capitan on Ansel Island * Former fleet officer of Tierra Firme * Former lord of Imperial Coalition (October 2005 - November 2005, November 2006 - June 2008) * Former politician of Viridian Sailors * Former senior officer, fleet officer, officer, pirate of Viridian Sailors * Former member of the flag Purgatory * Former member of the flag Sage Ocean * Blockade navigator * Former officer of Omega Psi Phi * Former member of Lunatic Fringe * Former fleet officer of Sage Imperial Legion * Former member of Morbid Intentions * Former member of Banished Royals Hunter Ocean * Blockade navigator * Former officer of Midnight Sun * Former member of Access Denied Biography Peterljr started on the Viridian Ocean in late March 2005. In June, he found himself as a cabin person of Viridian Sailors with Blitzsam, the captain at the time. By late July, he had worked his way through the ranks and became a fleet officer of the crew. Unfortunately he had gone dormant for about a month before he returned in September under a new captain, Sonofab. It was under this captain in which he was promoted to senior officer and later expelled in October for declining to join Infierno De los Diablos. After being expelled, he was taken into Tierra Firme temporarily until he made enough money to buy a Captain's badge. On October 23, 2005, he founded Imperial Viridian along with several other members of Viridian Sailors that preferred him more than Sonofab. Three days after the founding of Imperial Viridian, the crew joined the flag Imperial Coalition. In November 2005, the royalty of Imperial Coalition voted him in as prince. Prior to , Peterljr brought sloops and cutters into blockades to practice blockade navigation. As time went on, he began to participate and navigate in more and more blockades. Antheas, El Cazador, Requiem, Serpientes Del Mar, and Synergy are just a few of the flags he has navigated with. He took part in the defense of on February 12, 2006 when Antix, the governor and monarch at the time, took a brief hiatus from the game. A few months later and a thanks to Antix, Peterljr officially blockade navigated his first Sage blockade at . In May of 2006, Peterljr became governor of . This lasted until November 2006, a month after he took a long hiatus from the game. Also, Peterljr dropped from prince to lord after inactivity from the game. He returned from inactivity on May 13th to test Treasure Haul and two new ship types, the dhow and baghlah, at a blockade against the brigand king Gretchen Goldfang on the Ice Ocean. On May 27th, he navigated with his flag to contend against Antheas at . On June 16th, 2007, he navigated in the first Brigand King blockade of . Peterljr recently created another alt by the name of Potatochips and joined Twiggy's crew in the flag Cervantes de Leon. On November 10, 2007, Bagochips received an eyepatch after sinking in . On June 15th, 2008, Peterljr and his crew Imperial Viridian were expelled from Imperial Coalition for reasons unknown. Events Participated Trinkets Blockades